Gasp! The enemy!
by Techno-K
Summary: Jessica is caught off guard when the enemy shows up! What will she do? Rated M for...tits. Yeah let's go with that.


So...this idea came from my best friend who had a weird ass dream of The Ooze having anal sex sooo this story is for her. Read at your own risk! Thanks!

* * *

Gasp! The Enemy!

Jessica was in a rut. She was separated from her partner Chris while trying to find his lost partner Jill on some abandoned ship, in the middle of God knows where.

"_Stupid Jill…what does she have that I don't have?"_ She thought to herself as she entered into a different room. For some time now, Jessica was trying to give Chris subtle hints on how she was _**REMOTELY **_interested with him. Chris, on the other hand, wasn't the brightest on picking up such hints like that. Frustrated she entered into a room, in hopes of seeing a zombie ripping Jill's guts out or something. Instead she stumbled onto a decent size room that had a nice queen size bed and a bathroom on its right. The TV though had a huge gaping hole in it.

_Well at least I can rest for a bit…_

She sat on the bed, pulled out her walkie talkie, and tried to contact Chris.

"Chris! Can you hear me? Come in Chris!" She called out but only got static in return. A few tries later she threw the radio on the floor and groaned out loud.

"Argh! Stupid piece of shit!" She yelled. She didn't notice until now on how soft and comfortable the bed was when she laid back and stared at the dark bleak ceiling. She wasn't going anywhere for a while and she was so frustrated, that Jessica decided to relief her stress in the most elegant way possible. She decided to touch herself on the haunted ship. A weird idea but at the same time why not she thought. Slowly she unzipped the front of her wetsuit and laid her hand on the outside of her wetsuit. Jessica thought about Chris's muscles, his sexy and husky voice, and his **HUGE **giant cock rubbing and teasing her on the outside of her clit. This made her hot. Really really hot and slightly wet. As she was rubbing herself, her nipples and breast were being groped and played with her other hand. For a while it felt good, but then she wanted to take her suit off since she was getting really hot and wet. There Jessica laid on her back; playing and teasing with her clit and thinking about how great the sex would be between her and Chris.

"Mmm yes Chris…I love it when you do that…" She moaned. Out of the blue she grabbed her gun and decided it would be a fun idea to use her gun as a dildo. Slowly she inserted the gun, while making sure to not grab the trigger, and went at a slow yet teasing pace. Her moans were a lot louder and higher now as she went deeper in. As soon as she was done, Jessica pulled her gun out, pointed it towards the ceiling and licked her juices off. She was excited. So excited that she accidently pulled the trigger and ended making a bullet hole in the wall.

_Shit. I really hope no one nearby heard that…_

Jessica continued to play with herself without the gun for a little while longer. Moments later, an Ooze came stumbling in with a look of hunger in its eyes. She looked up only to see the beast drooling and stumbling over to her.

"Oh God!" You disgusting thing!" She yelled and reached for her gun. When she tried to pulling the trigger, her gun didn't go off for two reasons. A. It was covered in her own secretions and 2. She fired the last bullet at the wall and didn't have time to reload. In desperation Jessica threw the gun at it and it bounced off like nothing happened. The ooze jumped on top of her and stared into her eyes. Jessica could feel its drool drip onto her tits.

"W-what are you going to do? If you try anything my man will bust the door and kill your slimy ass!" She yelled and a mischievous smile flashed across its face.

"…Pretty…lady…" It hissed and licked the side of her face.

"Eww! Don't do that you freak!" She demanded. Then it started to lick her nipples some with its long slimy tongue. The first couple of licks it was awkward, gross, and slimy, but then a few licks in it started to feel good.

"Mmm actually…don't stop now…" Jessica moaned. The ooze obeyed and continued to lick and suck on her nipples. Jessica could feel its hands rub up and down her slender body and its cock growing in between her thighs.

"Ohhh Chris…I want you…" She moaned. The Ooze looked at her funny.

"Umm m-my name's Greg n-n-not Chris…" It stuttered.

"Whatever! Just fuck me already!" She yelled. The ooze nodded and slowly shoved its big gnarly mutated cock inside of Jessica's tight wet not so mutated twat. She cried out in pleasure and held the Ooze close as it started to thrust in and out of her. Her moans filled the room and Jessica felt like she was in heaven.

"Oh god yes! Ohh fuck me harder Chris!" She moaned much louder now. "Greg" the Ooze still gave her a funny look but was in too deep to really care what she called him. It pounded and pounded her a lot harder and faster now; it was enjoying the sex very well, but Jessica felt like she was bored with it after a while.

"Oooo fuck me in my ass baby! I want you to pound it hard! Fuck my sweet ass!" She cried. Greg obeyed and pulled out of her quickly. She flipped over onto her hands and knees, and Greg rubbed his cock behind her. Her butthole felt warm and tight to him that he had to savor each moment of entering inside. Jessica felt like her anus was ripping since he was pretty big (but not as big as Chris she imagined) but she didn't care. Once Greg was finally inside of her, he went at a slow pace for her to get used to his thickness. Jessica held onto the covers and bit her lip to how wonderful it felt inside of her sweet ass. Soon he went at a steady pace by grabbing onto her sides and pounding her a little harder.

"Ohhh God yes! Oh Chris! I love it when you fuck me like that!" She cried.

"I told you already! My name isn't Chris! It's Greg!" He yelled.

"Whatever! Just keep fucking me ok?" She demanded. He kept going at a much faster and harder pace now. So hard and fast that the whole damn bed was rocking and shaking. The boat could have been rocking at this point in time since it was so damn good.

"Ooooo I think I'm going to cum soon! Where do you want it?" He groaned.

"In my sweet ass baby!" She moaned. A few minutes later, Greg the Ooze came…in her ass. His slimy weird looking jizz coated the insides of her anus and when he pulled out, it kinda _oozed_ its way out (get it? Cause it's the ooze? No? Ok.).

"Ohh that felt good…" She huffed still bent over. Suddenly Chris came kicking down the door and blasting Greg's brains onto the broken TV.

"Jessica! I heard your cries over the radio and…what the fuck?" He said. He saw a naked and bent over Jessica with her butt covered in ooze cum. He also saw that her gun was also covered in her own juices and left a residue on the barrel.

"Oh…hey…Chris…baby. You uh heard me huh…" She replied, sitting up now.

"Well I only heard your screams so I uh came…rushing…do I even want to know what happened?" He asked.

"No but since you're down here and all…could you…maybe…you know…"

"…I'll pretend like I didn't see anything. You might want to suit up now."

"…Oh…r-right…of course. D-Did you find Jill yet?"

Meanwhile on the other side of the ship:

"AHHHHHHHH! HELP US!" Jill and Parker screamed as they were running around in circles from either a boss battle, a group of horny ooze, or Ronald McDonald with a chainsaw.

The End!


End file.
